1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the technical field of vehicle engineering. More particularly, the present invention is in the technical field of Global Navigation Satellite System (GNSS) auto-steering applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several electric actuators have been developed for automatically turning the steering wheel of vehicles. These systems use electric motors and drive mechanisms to turn the steering wheel through friction wheels, gears, belt drives and direct drive motors installed under the steering wheel.
A prior-art method is disclosed in a product called EZ-Steer launched by Trimble Navigation Ltd. Of Sunnyvale, Calif. in 2004 that uses an electric motor with a soft friction wheel to turn the steering wheel of agricultural machines such as tractors, sprayers and combine harvesters. The electric motor is mounted on the steering column and can be engaged against the steering wheel or disengaged. Although very simple, the roller can interfere with normal vehicle steering since it is an obstacle for the driver's hand.
Another prior-art method of steering actuation is disclosed in a product called EZ-Pilot launched by Trimble Navigation Ltd. on Aug. 30, 2011 consists of a direct drive motor installed under a new steering wheel and connected to a spline on the steering shaft. It uses anti-rotation brackets installed on the vehicle steering column.
A prior-art method of electric steering actuator for steering tractors and farm machinery is disclosed in a product called AES-25 launched by Topcon Corp. of Tokyo, Japan in 2009. It consists of an electric motor mounted under a steering wheel between the steering wheel and the steering shaft. A pin and anti-rotation bracket attached to the steering column prevents rotation. A new flat steering wheel replaces the factory steering wheel that is removed to complete the installation.
All the previously mentioned steering actuators significantly interfere with the factory steering wheel, or require the factory steering wheel to be removed for installation.
Heretofore there has not been available a system or method for steering actuator mounting with the advantages and features of the present invention.